diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes
Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes, shortened as MTF or MToF, is a 5th edition expansion book released as part of the Tomb of Annihilation season. It is mostly lore content and monster stat blocks, only introducing some new subraces previously released as part of Unearthed Arcana. Many fans have compared it to Volo's Guide to Monsters. Disclaimer: We asked Mordenkainen to write a humorous disclaimer for this book, and we got this response: "The day I start writing frivolous disclaimers for game manuals—particularly ones riddled with text stolen from my notes—is the day I retire from wizardry and abandon all self-respect." Blurb Discover the truth about the great conflicts of the D&D multiverse in this supplement for the world's greatest roleplaying game. This tome is built on the writings of the renowned wizard from the world of Greyhawk, gathered over a lifetime of research and scholarship. In his travels to other realms and other planes of existence, he has made many friends, and has risked his life an equal number of times, to amass the knowledge contained herein. In addition to Mordenkainen's musings on the endless wars of the multiverse, the book contains game statistics for dozens of monsters: new demons and devils, several varieties of elves and duergar, and a vast array of other creatures from throughout the planes of existence. Table of Contents Contents * Preface * Chapter 1: The Blood War ** The Great Dance ** Lords of the Nine ** Diabolical Cults ** Infernal Cambions ** Tiefling Subraces ** Devil Customization Tables ** Princes of the Abyss ** Lords and Their Thralls ** Demonic Boons ** Demonic Cambions ** Demon Customization Tables ** Fiendish Cults * Chapter 2: Elves ** A Race Divided ** The Elven Diaspora ** Living in Reverie ** The Elven Outlook ** Elves and Magic ** The Seldarine ** Eladrin and the Feywild ** Drow ** The Raven Queen and the Shadar-kai ** Elf Subraces ** Elf Tables * Chapter 3: Dwarves and Duergar ** The Deep Roots of War ** Dwarves ** Duergar ** Duergar Characters ** Dwarf Tables ** Duergar Tables * Chapter 4: Gith and Their Endless War ** Githyanki ** Githzerai ** Gith Characters ** Gith Tables * Chapter 5: Halflings and Gnomes ** Halflings ** Halfling Tables ** Gnomes ** Deep Gnome Characters ** Gnome Tables * Chapter 6: Bestiary * Appendix: Monster Lists Index of Monster Stat Blocks * Abyssal wretch * Adult kruthix * Adult oblex * Air elemental myrmidon * Alkilith * Allip * Amnizu * Armanite * Astral dreadnought * Autumn eladrin * Bael * Balhannoth * Baphomet * Berbalang * Black abishai * Blue abishai * Boneclaw * Bronze scout * Bulezau * Cadaver collector * Canoloth * Choker * Corpse flower * Deathlock * Deathlock mastermind * Deathlock wight * Demogorgon * Derro * Derro savant * Dhergoloth * Dire troll * Drow arachnomaster * Drow favored consort * Drow house captain * Drow inquisitor * Drow matronmother * Drow shadowblade * Duergar despot * Duergar hammerer * Duergar kavalrachni * Duergar mind master * Duergar screamer * Duergar soulblade * Duergar stone guard * Duergar warlord * Duergar xarrorn * Dybbuk * Earth elemental myrmidon * Eidolon * Elder oblex * Elder tempest * Female steeder * Fire elemental myrmidon * Fraz-Urb'luu * Frost salamander * Geryon * Giff * Githyanki gish * Githyanki kith'rak * Githyanki supreme commander * Githzerai anarch * Githzerai enlightened * Gloom weaver * Gray render * Graz'zt * Green abishai * Hellfire engine * Howler * Hutijin * Hydroloth * Iron cobra * Jubilex * Kruthik hive lord * Leviathan * Male steeder * Marut * Maurezi * Meazel * Merregon * Merrenoloth * Moloch * Molydeus * Nabassu * Nagpa * Narzugon * Nightwalker * Nupperibo * Oaken bolter * Oblex spawn * Ogre battering ram * Ogre bolt launcher * Ogre chain brute * Ogre howdah * Oinoloth * Orcus * Orthon * Phoenix * Red abishai * Retriever * Rot roll * Rutterkin * Sacred statue * Shadow dancer * Sibriex * Skulk * Skull lord * Soul monger * Spirit troll * Spring eladrin * Star spawn grue * Star spawn hulk * Star spawn larvae mage * Star spawn mangler * Star spawn seer * Steel predator * Stone cursed * Stone defender * Summer eladrin * Sword wraith commander * Sword wraith warrior * The Angry * The Hungry * The Lonely * The Lust * The Wretched * Titivilus * Tortle * Tortle druid * Vampiric mist * Venom troll * Wastrilith * Water elemental myrmidon * White abishai * Winter eladrin * Yagnoloth * Yeenoghu * Young kruthik * Zaratan * Zariel * Zuggtmoy Errata Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes does not have any errata. On May 17th 2018, the day before the book was released to stores, a recall was placed for the alternate cover edition due to a printing error that lead to damaged covers@Wizards_DND. "A statement from D&D on Mordenkainen’s Tome of Foes alternate covers. #DnD #MToF". Twitter, 18 May 2018, 11:27 AM, twitter.com/Wizards_DnD/status/997514144105619457. References Category:Books Category:Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes Category:Tomb of Annihilation